Una historia entre Draco y Hermione
by Beatrix Malfoy
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando juntamos una sala, una chica leyendo y un rubio con ganas de matar el aburrimiento? Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando esa chica y el rubio ya tienen una historia anterior... una "amistad de verano"?
1. Destino y Felicidad?

Qué pasa cuando juntamos una sala, una chica leyendo y un rubio con ganas de matar el aburrimiento?

En un gran castillo lleno de retratos, fantasmas y alumnos por todos lados había una sala enorme, con un gran fuego en su chimenea que la caldeaba en ese invierno tan duro. En uno de los sillones que aquella sala contenía se hallaba una castaña cómodamente relajada con un libro entre sus manos y a juzgar por la expresión de su cara y el ensimismamiento que tenía, el libro debía ser muy bueno.

No muy lejos de allí un rubio caminaba hacia su sala común, sala que compartía con cierta castaña. "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Granger? De seguro está metida en uno de sus miles de libros. Me apetece molestarla un rato." Con este pensamiento, el rubio acelero su caminar deseando llegar cuanto antes para poder practicar así su deporte favorito. Porque aunque habían firmado una tregua, eso no le impedía sacar de quicio de vez en cuando a su compañera.

-Que haces Granger?-dijo tirándose en el sillón de enfrente –no se para que lo pregunto cuándo es tan obvio… ¿y qué lees ahora?

-Romeo y Julieta y ahora déjame tranquila, ¿quieres? –contestó Hermione molesta.

-No me digas que crees en esas cosas? En el destino y el amor a primera vista. ¡JAJA! Te creía más inteligente! JAJA –se rió él.

-Cada cual cree en lo que quiere Malfoy. Yo a ti no te obligo en que creas en el destino, ¿o sí? –rebatió tranquilamente la castaña.

-¿Crees en el destino? No se vale contestar con otra pregunta –dijo adelantándose a ella.

-¿Si te contesto me dejaras en paz?

-Puede, quizás, no estoy del todo seguro, depende de lo conforme que me quede con tu respuesta –contestó burlón.

-Creo que somos marionetas del destino –contestó la castaña cerrando el libro –que todo está escrito y aunque seamos nosotros quienes hacemos nuestras elecciones, al final va a terminar siendo lo que tenía que ser –y añadió –por ejemplo, si el destino de Romeo y Julieta hubiese sido seguir vivos, ella hubiera despertado unos segundos antes de que Romeo tomase el veneno y así hubiese impedido el suicidio de él y ella tampoco se hubiese matado. Pero el destino quiso que así fuera y así fue.

-Eso es un libro, no tiene nada de realidad –contestó él cuando ella hubo callado –pero estoy de buenas y me conformo.

-Imbécil –susurró ella para sí, volviendo a abrir el libro.

-Granger… ¿Tú eres feliz? –siguió incordiando Draco.

-¡Si! ¡Lo era y mucho hasta que entraste tu y me empezaste a molestar! –exclamó ella harta de tanta pregunta -¿Y tu Malfoy? ¿Eres feliz? –preguntó ella picajosa.

-Sí, en este momento soy y estoy muy feliz – y añadió viendo la cara de extrañeza de Hermione –me encanta sacarte de quicio y cuando lo consigo soy muy feliz.

-Ashhhhhh! No sé ni para que te pregunto! ¿Quieres lárgate con tu ego fuera de mi vista? No soporto estar escuchándote decir que eres perfecto!

-Yo nunca he dicho que sea perfecto, soy casi perfecto.

-Quien cree rozar la perfección, está a un paso de rozar la locura… ¡CLARO! Ya decía yo que tu estabas así de majara por algo!

-Muy graciosa Granger…, aunque no le veo la gracia la verdad –y no añadió nada más.

Hermione se extraño pero pensando que la había dejado en paz volvió a su lectura hasta que una mano apareció y le quitó el libro.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Dame mi libro! ¡Ahora Malfoy! ¡No pienso volver a repetirlo! –gritó levantándose del sillón y quedando frente a frente con Malfoy.

-Hasta que yo quiera no –dijo el con el brazo estirado, quedando así el libro fuera del alcance de ella que era un poco mas bajita.

-¡DA-ME-LO!

-Con una condición… que me respondas a una última cosa –contestó balanceando el libro por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Rápido!

-¿Siempre has sido feliz?

-Desde que yo recuerde sí.

-¿Y que recuerdas?

-Dijiste una! –pero se calló porque Malfoy estaba acercando el libro al fuego -¡NO LO TIRES! Está bien! Solo recuerdo aquellos momentos que mas me han marcado y todos son felices, ¿vale?

-¿Y cuál te ha marcado más? –preguntó él de repente serio.

-La cuestión Malfoy, no es cuál, sino quién es el dueño de ese recuerdo –la castaña contestó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y quién es? –volvió a preguntar él acercándose más a Hermione.

-Solo lo sabemos él y yo… –contestó tranquila.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –volvió a preguntar él.

-Que es la conversación más absurda que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…

-Que te den Malfoy! Estoy harta de tus juegos! –exclamó ella separándose de él y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Granger… -la llamó cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había llevado el libro.

-¡PIERDETE LEJOS Y OLVIDAME YA! –gritó ella dando un portazo a la puerta de su cuarto.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sillón donde antes había estado Hermione y en la misma postura que ella adoptaba para leer abrió el libro por la primera pagina y se sumergió en la lectura de Romeo y Julieta, feliz de haber conseguido lo que pocos conseguían, sacar de sus casillas a la impasible Hermione Granger.


	2. Recuerdos

Hola! Gracias a los que habeis leído mi historia y quereis seguir leyéndola!

Quiero hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones:

-Voldemort no existe.

-Draco y Hermione se llevan mal pero no es por temas relacionados por la sangre.

Los que tengan alguna duda que no duden en preguntarme!

* * *

Una castaña se encontraba acostada en su cama, después de una noche en vela. No podía olvidar la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy la noche antes. ¿A qué había venido tanta pregunta? ¿Por qué razón le había preguntado por el destino cuando sabía que sus destinos nunca estarían unidos? ¿Por qué le preguntaba si era feliz cuando sabía perfectamente que sus momentos más felices los había vivido con él, el verano anterior?

-Draco… -suspiró la castaña recordando aquel verano.

Aún podía recordar la cara del rubio cuando la había visto en el mismo hotel en el que ella veraneaba, no se había reído así en mucho tiempo. Si es cierto que se extraño en un principio de ver a los Malfoy en un hotel muggle pero al fin y al cabo era el hotel más caro de España, y ellos solo iban a sitios con "alto nivel".

**-¡Granger! ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? No sabía que este hotel daba subvenciones a los más necesitados… ¡NO! ¡Ya sé! Te ha tocado la lotería, ¿a que sí? –preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella.**

**-Muy gracioso Malfoy, pero piensa lo que quieras. ¡Nos vemos por aquí! –contestó ella siguiendo a sus padres.**

Con una sonrisa en los labios decidió que ya era hora de levantarse para ir a clases. Se puso el uniforme como todos los días y salió de su cuarto hacia el gran comedor pero lo que vio en la sala la dejó muy sorprendida. Draco estaba tumbado en el sofá, dormido con un libro apoyado en el pecho. Seguramente se había quedado dormido leyendo. Al ver esta imagen recordó una situación muy parecida de este verano.

**Había salido a la piscina del hotel a tomar el sol y a darse un baño porque hacía mucho calor. Estaba buscando un sitio donde dejar sus cosas cuando vio una tumbona al lado de un muchacho que estaba bastante bien. Cuando se acercó y dejo sus cosas, se sorprendió de ver que era Malfoy, que se había quedado dormido. Decidió gastarle una pequeña broma. Se acercó al borde de la piscina y cogió un poco de agua con el tapón del bote de crema, era pequeñito pero valdría, y con mucho cuidado de no mojar el libro, se lo echo en la cara. **

**Malfoy despertó de golpe y vio a la castaña doblada de la risa. Ni siquiera se fijo en el bikini blanco y azul que llevaba la castaña, ni tampoco en que tenía su pelo recogido en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza, ni siquiera pensó que tendría que cogerla y abrazarla fuerte para que no se escapara, solo actuó por un impulso.**

**Se levantó de golpe, la agarró y con ella en brazos corrió a la orilla de la piscina para dejarse caer al agua con ella en los brazos mientras Hermione gritaba entre carcajadas. Cuando los dos salieron a la superficie ninguno podía dejar de reír. Aún en el agua Draco la tenía agarrada de la cintura y ella tenía un brazo alrededor de su cuello y la otra mano apoyada en su pecho.**

**-Hijo, no sabía que conocías a la hija de los Granger.**

**-Padre, nunca me dijiste que conocías a los Granger –respondió el mirando a su padre.**

**-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a mis padres –dijo de pronto Hermione rompiendo el abrazo con Draco y saliendo de la piscina.**

Decidió volver a gastarle la misma broma, así que cogió un vaso con agua, retiró con cuidado SU libro de Romeo y Julieta sin despertar al rubio y le observó durante unos segundos, parecía un ángel cuando dormía… sacudió la cabeza y le echó el agua a la cara.

-¡Despierta Bella Durmiente! –gritó mientras Draco se levantaba de golpe. Antes de que al rubio se le ocurriera ir tras ella salió de la sala corriendo hacia el gran comedor.

Después de haber despertado de aquella manera al hurón, se sentía de muy buen humor. Todo iba bien hasta que en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras les pidieron invocar el Expecto Patronum. Intento invocar un recuerdo feliz con sus amigos o con sus padres pero el único que recordaba uno en el que salía cierto rubio.

**Estaba sentada en la arena a finales de la tarde, quedaban solo unos minutos para ver la puesta de sol. Estaba sumergida en su mundo cuando sintió que la tapaban los ojos. No hizo el mínimo esfuerzo en quitar las manos de sus ojos.**

**-Malfoy, sé que eres tú así que déjame un rato sola por favor –dijo tranquila la castaña**

**-¿Sabes qué? No me apetece ahora –contestó él sentándose junto a ella en la arena.**

**Estuvieron un rato así, mirando al horizonte, sin decir nada. **

**-Draco, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? –preguntó de pronto mirando al rubio -¿acabará todo aquí? ¿Dejaremos de lado este verano?**

**-¿Qué importa el futuro? Vivamos el presente. Disfrutemos de este momento, de la tranquilidad y la serenidad del mar. Ya tendremos tiempo de pensar que haremos cuando volvamos al colegio –le contestó él.**

**Se miraron un segundo a los ojos, y al siguiente se encontraban unidos en un beso profundo, ansioso y desesperado con una hermosa puesta de sol de fondo.**

Cuantas veces había intentado olvidar aquel verano, sobre todo teniendo en cuanta que al volver ellos dos volverían a ser Granger y Malfoy… sacudió la cabeza e invocó el hechizo. Una hermosa nutria plateada salió de su varita casi a la vez que un hurón salió de la varita del rubio. Ambos se miraron y comprendieron que habían recordado el mismo momento.

El resto del día pasó para Hermione un poco lento e insoportable. A cada momento recordaba momentos con Draco y eso la entristecía. Apenas se concentraba en clases y estaba distraída así que decidió irse a su cuarto a descansar, de seguro esto solo era transitorio.

Entro en la sala y se encaminó hacia su cuarto pero la voz de Draco la paró.

-¡Granger! Lo de esta mañana no se volverá a repetir una tercera vez.

-¡Ja! No estés tan seguro Malfoy. ¡Buenas noches, hurón!

Entró en su cuarto sin darle oportunidad de responder.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Un beso!


	3. Decisiones

Aquí vuelvo con otro capitulo! Espero que les guste! En este los recuerdos son de Draco!

* * *

Draco se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en el día que había tenido. Para empezar casi había llegado tarde a su primera clase porque a Granger se le había ocurrido despertarle tirándole agua a la cara, como había hecho el verano anterior cuando habían coincidido en el mismo hotel de vacaciones. Pensaba que todo iba a seguir como siempre pero entonces le toco conjurar un Patronum y se le hizo imposible sino pensaba en ella. ¡Ashhhhh! Como odiaba a su padre por no haberle dicho que ella iba a estar en ese mismo hotel. Si lo hubiese sabido, no habría viajado con ellos. Aún podía recordar la conversación que había tenido con su padre cuando este se enteró de que la conocía.

**-Padre, ¿de qué conoces a los Granger? –le había preguntado en cuando la castaña hubo desaparecido de su vista.**

**-Es uno de mis socios, el más importante me atrevería a decir –contestó Lucius tranquilamente – ¿Qué te traes con esa niña?**

**-Nada, padre, simplemente nos llevamos mal desde que empezamos el colegio, es una leona y yo una serpiente.**

**-Más te vale no tener nada que ver con ella, no me gustaría que John me retirara su apoyo en la empresa.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-Porque eres mi hijo y te conozco y esa muchachita esta de muy buen ver… No empieces algo con ella que sabes que va a durar poco. Es más te prohíbo que tengas un acercamiento con ella más allá de una amistad. Búscate a quien quieras pero con la hija de John ¡no! ¿Me has entendido? –dijo Lucius muy serio.**

**-Sí padre, todo claro –afirmó de mala gana el rubio.**

Al principio a Draco no le había parecido un castigo la prohibición de su padre, pero a medida que iba conociendo a Hermione le gustaba cada vez más. Era algo inexplicable. Siempre había pensado que era una rata de biblioteca sin vida social y sin amigos más allá de Potter y Weasley, pero estaba muy equivocado. Una noche lo invitó a salir a la discoteca del hotel. Después de pensárselo mucho aceptó, no le vendría mal distraerse un rato.

**Estaban entrando por la puerta cuando la castaña voló hacia un grupo de chicos, todos de la misma edad. Mientras él se acercaba a la barra a pedir, ella los saludaba y se reía. Observaba la escena con indiferencia hasta que un chico moreno y atlético se acercó por atrás a ella y la tapó los ojos con las manos y le susurró algo al oído. Lentamente la castaña se dio la vuelta y abrazó al chico. Draco empezó a sentir una furia incontenida… ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¡No! ¿Cómo era aquello posible?**

**No pudo pensar nada más porque la castaña se acercó a él.**

**-Malfoy, ven a bailar.**

**-No, a lo mejor más tarde.**

**La castaña se acercó a la pista y empezó a bailar con sus amigos. No podía quitar la vista de ella, le tenía hipnotizado con sus movimientos suaves. Adoraba la forma en la que su pelo se movía al compás de ella, era una visión celestial. El rubio calló en la cuenta de el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando y se retiro de allí sin decirle nada a Hermione. Era mejor dejarlo ahí.**

Desde ese día, cada día que pasaba con ella era diferente con ella. Fue descubriendo una Hermione que no creía que existiera y se fue enamorando de ella. Solo el último día de las vacaciones pudo dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía en beso eterno ante una puesta de sol en la playa. Al día siguiente todo era igual, volverían al colegio y se volverían a tratar de la misma manera, como absolutos desconocidos. Pero el destino le jugó una mala pasada cuando le eligieron premio anual y el comunicaron que debía vivir en una sala con el otro premio, que resultó ser Granger. Al principio pensó que sería fácil, solo había que ignorarla pero cada vez se le hacía más imposible. Deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía pero cada vez que iba a decírselo la voz de su padre resonaba en su cabeza prohibiéndoselo.

¿Pero quién era su padre para prohibirle lo que el más anhelaba? ¡No! Por una vez tomaría una decisión por sí mismo, no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad. Tan solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde… y así se durmió.

* * *

Gracias por leer! y por dejar comentarios! unbesooo enorme!


	4. Juntos por fin

Aquí estoy otra vez (que pesadilla verdad? xD)

* * *

Draco estaba acostado en la cama pensando como haría para decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella. Estaba pensando en acorralarla en algún pasillo, entre alguna clase o incluso a la hora de la comida… aunque si eso no funcionaba siempre podría buscarla en la biblioteca y con alguna escusa hacer que fuese a su sala y encerrarse con ella, así no tendría ninguna escapatoria… y si eso no funcionaba pues ya vería que hacer pero de ese día no pasaba. No podía perder ningún minuto más o sino Weasley podría adelantarse. Para nadie era un secreto que le gustaba Hermione, solo había que ver la cara de idiota que tenía cuando la miraba cuando ella estaba distraída… en realidad, era la misma que se le quedaba a él cuando la miraba cuando estaba leyendo o haciendo algo.

Saltó de la cama no podía aguantar ni un minuto más ahí parado, se vistió y bajó a la sala. ¿Seguiría la castaña en su cuarto? ¿O habría salido para el gran comedor ya? Estuvo un rato dando vueltas a la sala y decidió ir a desayunar, no tenía porque decírselo ahora… esperaría unos minutos más.

Si Draco pensaba que todo iba a salir perfecto y que nada se le iba a poner por el medio estaba muy equivocado. Estaba llegando al comedor cuando vio que Weasley se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña

-¡Granger! –La llamó provocando que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara y se alejara –Tenemos que hablar con McGonagall, sobre las rondas de los prefectos –logró inventar con éxito.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó con fastidio Weasley.

-¡Si! ¡Ahora! –contestó el rubio apremiando Hermione –Deprisa Granger, que no quiero que me castiguen por tu culpa.

-Nos vemos luego, Ron – se despidió ella de él.

Siguieron caminando juntos sin dirigirse la palabra. En su fuero interno el rubio iba pensando en cómo iniciar una conversación con la castaña.

-Malfoy, ¿dónde veremos a la profesora? –preguntó ella al ver que no se dirigían a ningún lado en concreto.

-En realidad… -empezó el rubio –…nunca nos ha llamado.

-¿Cómo? –le preguntó con voz chillona.

-¡Es que la comadreja iba a besarte y no podía dejar que lo hiciera! –le contestó él.

-Esto es increíble… ¿me estás diciendo que te molesta que bese a quien pronto será mi novio? ¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy! ¡En realidad me recuerdas al perro del hortelano! ¡Que ni come ni deja comer! –dijo ella claramente enfadada.

-¿Eso es una indirecta para qué te coma? –intentó bromear él.

- ¡ASHHHHHHH! ¡DEJAME TRANQUILA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! –exclamó yéndose por el pasillo.

-Te dejare tranquila cuando seas mía… -dijo él más para sí mismo que para ella.

Intentó volver a hablar con ella pero era imposible. Se escudaba en Potter y Weasley y sus amigas no la dejaban sola ni un solo segundo. Se estaba desesperando, solo quería regresar a la sala y obligarla a permanecer con él lo justo para soltárselo todo. Tendría que trazar un plan… aunque por ahora lo único que tenía en mente era ir improvisando sobre la marcha.

Estaba echado en el sofá cuando sintió que entraba la castaña. Rápidamente bloqueo la puerta de salida y corrió a ponerse delante de la castaña.

-Granger, deja que me explique…

-¡NO! ¡Aparte, Malfoy, te lo digo por tu bien!

-Hermione, por favor… -le dijo suavemente mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Nunca me has llamado Hermione… -dijo la castaña mas para si misma que para él.

-Déjame seguir haciéndolo… por favor… escúchame…

-¿Para qué? ¿Si todo va a seguir igual, si tu padre no te deja estar conmigo?

-Déjame intentarlo… nadie tiene porque saberlo… seamos solo tú y yo –susurraba Draco acercándose cada vez a la castaña –por favor, sé mi novia, no puedo seguir un día más sino te tengo a mi lado…

La castaña lo miró durante unos segundos y sin decirle nada le besó con desesperación, demostrándole que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó el rubio cuando se separaron.

-¡Claro que sí tonto!

Y siguieron besándose.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a los que me comentais y a los que dedicais un segundo de vuestro tiempo en leer!

Un beso!


	5. Rumores y Verdades

Aquí vuelvo con otro capitulo... a partir de aquí van a cambiar un poquito las cosas pero no mucho jeje

Esta historia comenzo siendo un ONE-SHOT y al final acabe añadiendole capitulos! xP

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Hermione estaba en el gran comedor desayunando y acordándose de la noche que había pasado con Draco… ¡no! No habían hecho nada más allá de unos besos y caricias pero de igual manera había sido muy especial… había esperado tanto que ese momento llegase durante el verano para después perder la esperanza cuando comenzó el curso que no podía evitar sentirse en una nube… casi se le había olvidado que Ron casi la besaba ayer…

Estaba pensando ir a hablar con él cuando vio al rubio adentrarse en el comedor y sentarse en su mesa. Nadie vio el guiño que le dedicó a la castaña. Definitivamente ese iba a ser un día muy largo… Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su primera clase. Estaba llegando cuando pasó por delante de un corrillo de chicas que cuando la vieron empezaron a decir:

-¿Lo habéis oído? Dicen que Granger y Weasley andan juntos…

-Es verdad, yo ayer los vi muy juntos y parecía que se iban a besar…

-Pues yo he escuchado que llevan juntos desde tercero pero que no han dicho nada porque se avergüenzan…

-¡Que se van a avergonzar!

-¡Que sí! ¡Que sí!

Pasó lo más rápido que pudo por allí, no quería seguir escuchando la sarta de tonterías que aquellas chicas estaban diciendo, aunque por dentro esperaba que Draco no escuchase nada de eso, y si lo escuchaba que no armase un escándalo…

Mientras tanto un rubio estaba sentado en su mesa cuando llego un moreno y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Has escuchado lo que dicen?

-Blaise, no estoy para chismorreos,…

-Este sé que te va a gustar… Dicen que la sabelotodo y la comadreja están saliendo juntos... ¡Ey, Draco! ¿Dónde vas?

-Paso de escuchar tonterías… ¡me voy a clase!

Al principio no quiso darle importancia a esos rumores, la castaña estaba con él y con que ellos dos lo supieran era suficiente… pero a medida que avanzaba el día los rumores eran todavía peores…

Por los pasillos se escuchaban rumores como: "los han visto haciendo manitas en la clase de transformaciones…" ¡Por favor, si Hermione se sentaba con Lavender en esa clase! Estaba claro que iba a hablar con ella de todo esto esa misma noche.

Al otro lado del castillo iban paseando una castaña con un pelirrojo, intentaban pasar lo mas desapercibidos posible pero era casi imposible.

-¿Has notado lo que se habla de nosotros últimamente? –preguntó Ron.

-Sí, es un alivio que todos sean rumores ¿no? –contestó sonriendo la castaña.

-Bueno, podemos dejar que sean solo rumores ¿no crees?

-Ron, no sigas por ahí ¿vale? Tú y yo solo somos amigos y no quiero que eso cambie –dijo suavemente Hermione.

-Como quieras Hermione, pero sabes que te voy a estar esperando hasta que te decidas.

-Es mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde a la última clase –dijo la castaña antes de correr por el pasillo.

Estaba cenando todos en el gran comedor, la castaña y el rubio deseando poder acabar para estar juntos cuando se escucha a alguien decir: "¡Granger, Weasley, demuestren que es verdad todo lo que se dice!" y a otro seguir: "¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Daros un beso! En un segundo todo el comedor estaba coreando: "¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!" menos un rubio, un pelirrojo y una castaña.

-Dale, Hermione, si es solo un beso inocente –dijo Ron mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña.

Estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo, aún y con Hermione echándose para atrás, cuando se escuchó desde el otro lado del comedor un potente ¡NO!

Cuando todo el mundo miró para ver quién había sido, vieron a un rubio levantado, con la cara contraída de la rabia. Todo el mundo se quedo callado y en su sitio mientras que el rubio se dirigía hacía Hermione.

-Sólo hay alguien con el derecho de besar a Hermione–dijo Draco, dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Y quién es ese según tu, Malfoy? –contestó Ron altanero.

-¡Su novio! –le gritó –¡Y te informo Weasley, que ese soy yo!

Ante esta revelación, todo el comedor quedó con la boca abierta…

-¡Jóvenes! ¡Se acabó todo el mundo a sus salas comunes! –anunció el director que hasta entonces había permanecido pasivo viéndolo todo.

Ya en su sala común, la castaña fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué has hecho, Draco? ¿Qué haremos ahora con tu padre? Ahora sí que seremos la comidilla de todo el colegio…

-¿Te importa mucho lo que piensen mi padre o los demás?

-¡Claro que no me importa! Lo digo por ti, no me gustaría que tu padre nos intentase separar…

-¿Hasta donde estas dispuesta a llegar conmigo?

-Hasta el fin del mundo…

-Entonces es suficiente… nada ni nadie nos va a separar nunca… yo mismo me encargaré de eso…

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, se besaron lentamente y no hizo falta ningún te amo para demostrar que esa promesa era verdadera, el beso en sí era una muestra del amor de los dos.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que me dejais reviews y a los que me añadis a favoritos! Gracias!

Un beso!


	6. Malfoy vs Weasley

Y otro capitulo más! jeje

Vuelvo con los flash back! Se diferencian bien porque son los que están en negrita! Uno de Hermione y otro de Draco.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Después de la sorprendente revelación de Draco, Hermione creía que todos aquellos rumores terminarían pero estaba muy equivocada… era la comidilla de todo el colegio y lo sería por un tiempo más.

Pero eso no era lo que peor llevaba Hermione…

**Estaba entrando en el comedor de la mano de Draco, feliz de hacer público lo nuestro, cuando una cabellera roja pasó con gran velocidad empujando a Draco de mi lado.**

**-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Lo único que quieres es vengarte de nosotros haciéndola daño a ella!**

**-¿Qué dices? ¡No hables si no sabes de qué va la cosa! ¡Piérdete y déjanos tranquilos!**

**Lo demás pasó muy rápido, solo vi como Ron le daba un puñetazo en toda la cara a Draco y luego a los dos rodando por el suelo dándose golpes. Yo intentaba separarlas pero Ginny y Luna me tenían agarrada y no dejaban que me acercara. Les costó separarlos pero al final lo consiguieron. Neville tenía agarrado a Ron de la cintura por detrás y Harry estaba delante de él intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras que a Draco lo estaban agarrando Nott y Zabinni.**

**Cuando Luna consideró que era apropiado soltarme, fui derecha a Ron y le di una bofetada con la mano abierta.**

**-¡La próxima vez que quieres pegar a alguien que sea con un motivo! ¡Idiota! –le dije con furia.**

**Me dirigí a Draco y le acaricié la cara con suavidad.**

**-¿Estás bien? –pregunté preocupada.**

**-Estoy bien –me contestó él dándome un beso en la frente.**

**-¡No la toques! –gritó intentando soltarse Ron.**

**-¿Qué no entiendes que ella ya ha elegido? –le contestó Draco.**

**-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? –escuché de repente la voz estridente de Snape –Todo el mundo a clases, ¡YA! Y Ustedes dos –dijo dirigiéndose a Draco y a Ron –vayan a la enfermería a que les vean los golpes, ya hablaremos de esta deplorable conducta. ¡MUEVANSE!**

Después de esto, Hermione había acompañado a Draco a la enfermería, por suerte, solo tenía un pequeño corte en el labio y el ojo un poco hinchado, nada que no se pudiese arreglar con un poco de magia, aunque no quiso que le quitase el corte, decía que era un orgullo llevarlo, porque se lo había hecho defendiendo lo suyo…

Ron… Ronald era otra historia… le faltaba un diente y tenía una costilla astillada, eso para que se lo pensara la próxima vez mejor antes de meterse con Draco.

El resto del día fue tranquilo comparado con la mañana. Al final de la cena Ron acorraló a Hermione para pedirla perdón por su actitud pero la castaña no quería saber nada de él en unos días cuando se le hubiese pasado el coraje que sentía hacia él.

Cuando vio que con Hermione no conseguiría nada decidió ir a por la otra parte.

**Estaba cenando tan tranquilamente cuando veo que el estúpido de la comadreja se dirigía hacia mí.**

**-Te reto a un duelo, Malfoy –me dijo en cuanto estuvo a mi altura.**

**-¿Y que gana el vendedor? –le contesté. Acababa de caer en su juego pero a mí no me desafiaba nadie… bueno quizás mi castaña…**

**-A Hermione –contestó altivo.**

**-¡NO! No pienso apostarme a MI novia –dije inmediatamente –el perdedor tiene que hacer lo que el ganador quiera -propuse.**

**-¡Perfecto! Prepárate para perder Malfoy... –me amenazó la comadreja –mañana después de clases en el lago.**

**-Ahí estaré –contesté, para luego ver como desaparecía de mí vista.**

Hermione y Draco se encontraron en la puerta del comedor y se dirigieron a su sala común en silencio. Iban por el pasillo cuando la castaña se decidió a preguntarle:

-¿Por qué estaba Ronald hablando contigo? –preguntó Hermione haciendo que Draco se parase.

-Me retó a un torneo –contestó el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué? –contestó sorprendida ella.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? Parece que Ronald no se da por vencido fácilmente...

Si... ya sé que es cortito pero mi mente no da para más... xD

Gracias a los que me dejais reviews, a los que me agregais a favoritos y a los que leeis aunque no dejeis nada... sigo subiendo capis por vosotros!

Un beso!


	7. Y el ganador es

Otro capitulo mas! xD

* * *

Hermione estaba muy preocupada por Draco. Había intentado hacerle entrar en razón pero imposible. "Soy un Malfoy y a un Malfoy nadie le reta". ¡Maldito orgullo que poseía el niño! Al final Hermione había aceptado que no podía hacer nada asique simplemente iría a apoyarle en lo que sea que Ronald hubiera pensado. Draco aún no le había dicho que se habían jugado pero le juraba que ella no era el premio.

Hermione se levantó esa mañana muy inquieta y nerviosa, quería que todo acabase cuanto antes porque si pensaba que pronto se cansarían de hablar de ella, estaba muy equivocada, el estúpido (osease Ronald) había hecho que fuesen el tema perfecto. ¡HASTA HABÍAN ABIERTO APUESTAS PARA VER QUIEN GANABA! Si a Hermione le hubiesen dicho esto hace apenas dos semanas se hubiese reído como una loca pera ahora lo que menos ganas tenía de hacer era reírse.

Hermione bajó con Draco al comedor como llevaban haciendo desde que comenzaron. Al principio todos se sorprendían y no lo comprendían pero ahora era de lo más normal verlos juntos. Y la primera vez que se despidieron con un beso todo el gran comedor estalló en aplausos y vítores, ahora simplemente ni se inmutaban y seguían mirando al plato.

Tanto Hermione como Draco pasaron el día evitando hablar del tema pero aún así Hermione rogaba porque Draco entrara en razón y se retirara.

Draco pensaba en cómo podía evitarlo porque no soportaba ver como Hermione estaba por todo ese asunto pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena para alejar a Weasley de su castaña, si no para siempre, puesto que eran amigos aunque estuvieran enfadados en aquel momento, si para hacerlo por un tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo por el bien de los dos.

Las clases acabaron demasiado pronto para Hermione que quería retrasar aquello lo máximo que fuera posible.

Todo el mundo se dirigía al lago, ansiosos de ver aquel duelo. Draco y Hermione iban de la mano. Ronald ya estaba esperando en el lago.

-¿Listo Malfoy? –dijo Ronald en cuanto el rubio llegó a su lado.

-Nací listo comadreja –contestó Draco de lo más tranquilo.

-Draco, por favor… -suplicó Hermione en susurros sólo para que lo oyera Draco.

-Hermione, tengo que hacerlo, por los dos –le contestó Draco abrazándola.

-Ten cuidado… -le dijo Hermione antes de darle un beso.

-Lo tendré… -le contestó Draco cuando se hubo alejado de ella y poniéndose delante de Weasley –está bien, ¿qué tienes pensado?

-Un duelo no verbal, sobre unas tarimas en el lago. El primero que caiga completamente al agua pierde –explicó Ronald.

-¿Quién monta las tarimas? –preguntó Draco desconfiado.

Alguien contestó pero Draco no desvió la mirada del pelirrojo por si hacia algún movimiento extraño. Solo miró para ver cómo habían aparecido dos tarimas rectangulares bastante grandes en el centro y unas cuantas más para los espectadores así como unos cuantos pasillos para poder acceder a ellas.

Una vez estuvieron todos situados, las tarimas exteriores se desviaron unos metros más para la propia seguridad de los que habían asistido a mirar el duelo.

Una voz se escuchó diciendo: "Malfoy y Weasley, ¿preparados? ¡que comience el duelo!"

El primero en atacar fue Ronald pero Draco lo esquivó por los pelos moviéndose hacia un lado y desde allí contraatacó haciendo que el pelirrojo se deslizara hasta el borde de la tarima pero con tan mala suerte para el rubio que no cayó al agua. Draco quiso rematar la jugada pero Ronald fue más rápido y conjuró un escudo y si se situó fuera del borde.

La gente observaba en silencio, nadie quería perderse nada. El duelo avanzaba rápidamente con un resultado bastante igualado para los dos.

En un momento del duelo Ronald salió disparado hacia arriba pero calló en una de las tarimas de los lados. El juego terminaba cuando alguno cayera al agua así es que aquello en teoría era válido.

En cuanto el pelirrojo volvió a la tarima, no le dejo reaccionar y le mando un hechizo que hizo que cayera de medio cuerpo al agua, dejando la varita en el centro de la tarima. Ronald tenía que salir del agua para poder alcanzarla y atacar de nuevo. El rubio no hizo ningún movimiento más y observaba como Ron intentaba salir del agua con la varita en lo alto listo para volver a atacar.

No se hizo esperar mucho y cuando Ronald estaba en el borde y a cuatro patas intentando ponerse derecho, el rubio le hizo levitar y le posicionó encima del agua, lo elevó un metro más y sin más lo dejo caer al agua. Draco había ganado oficialmente el duelo y Ron estaba completamente empapado dentro del lago intentando salir de él.

Mientras sacaban del agua a Ron, Draco se dirigió a Hermione, la cogió en brazos y la besó son suavidad y pasión.

-¡Weasley! –le llamó Draco cuando se separó de la castaña –¡deja que vivamos lo nuestro en paz! ¡No vuelvas a meterte en medio!

Con esto Draco cogió a Hermione y sin dejar el pelirrojo contestará se alejó con ella hacia el castillo.

"Encontraré la forma Malfoy, Hermione será mía como debió serlo siempre" pensó con odio Ronald mientras veía como la pareja se alejaba de él "disfruta de tu triunfo… porque la guerra la voy a ganar yo".

* * *

Y el ganador resultó ser Draco! ¿Quién lo diria no? jaja

Espero que os haya gustado!

Si no os gusta el ritmo del fic no dudeis en decirmelo!

Gracias a los que me apoyais con reviews o agregandome a favoritos a "story alerts" jeje


	8. Padres

Había pasado casi un mes desde el famoso duelo de Ron y Draco, en el que por supuesto Draco había ganado y Ron no había vuelto a intentar separarlos.

Hermione había vuelto a hablarle y con el tiempo habían retomado la amistad aunque nunca iba a volver a ser lo mismo y eso lo sabían ella, Ron y Harry. Por culpa de los celos de Ron nunca iban a volver a ser el trío que acostumbraban. Aunque Ronald no decía nada, las miradas de odio que le lanzaba a Draco cuando estaba con la castaña eran suficientes para intuir que tramaba algo y no era precisamente agradable.

Estaban comiendo tan tranquilamente en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando el director los llamó:

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señorita Granger! Sus padres los esperan en su sala común.

El rubio y la castaña se levantaron despacio y salieron del gran comedor. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido… todos menos un pelirrojo que sonreía maliciosamente.

En cuanto entraron a la sala común:

-¡Papá! ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Hermione a su padre en cuanto le vio.

-No hija tranquila, solo vinimos a hablar con vosotros –contestó el señor Granger muy serio.

-¿De qué? –volvió a preguntar la castaña mirando a su padre y a Lucius.

-¿Yo que te dije? –preguntó Lucius directamente a su hijo dándole una colleja en la nuca.

-Me dijiste de que… -contestó Draco inseguro, tocándose la zona golpeada.

-¡Te prohibí que te metieras con la hija de Granger! ¿Alguna vez en tu vida vas a hacerme caso? –exclamó Lucius rojo de furia.

-Lucius, no hay necesidad de golpear a nadie –aconsejó John a Lucius. -Hija, ¿Quieres contarme algo? ¿Te ha hecho algo Draco? –dijo el padre a la castaña mirándola a los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Nosotros nos hicimos amigos en verano y desde algún tiempo hemos estado saliendo pero Draco no me ha hecho nada! ¿Quién te ha metido eso en la cabeza? –contestó un poco alterada Hermione mirando a su padre y acercándose un poco a Draco.

-Draco, por lo que más quieras, dime que no has hecho ninguna apuesta con alguno de tus amigos –exigió saber el señor Malfoy.

-¡NO! ¿De dónde habéis sacado todo eso? ¡Es una tontería! –exclamó Draco agarrando de la mano a Hermione.

-Tanto el señor Malfoy como yo, hemos recibido una carta nada agradable diciéndonos que tu habías hecho una apuesta con alguien sobre si enamorarías a mi hija y te la llevarías a la cama antes de las vacaciones de navidad –explicó el señor Granger enseñando un sobre.

-Eso es estúpido. ¡Nunca haría algo así! –exclamó Draco mirando a Hermione. -¡Padre! ¡Tú me conoces! Yo no haría algo así –miró suplicante Draco a su padre.

-Está bien hijo… -dijo Lucius ante la última mirada de su hijo. -¿Entonces que es todo lo que nos han mandado?

-Draco… -lo llamó Hermione –puede que haya sido Ronald… -terminó en bajo. No quería que sus padres lo escucharan.

-¡Maldito! ¡Sabía que con el duelo no iba a ser suficiente! –exclamó furioso Draco.

-¡¿Qué duelo? –exclamaron ambos padres a la vez.

-Hace un tiempo me batí en duelo con Ronald Weasley –explicó furioso aún. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir en busca del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué?

-Para demostrar que lo que siento por Hermione no es un juego y que ella es Mi novia ahora y no pienso dejar que nadie la haga daño –contestó Draco, sintiendo como Hermione a su lado lo abrazaba.

-¡Draco! –lo llamó el padre de la castaña. -No me hace ninguna gracia que andes con mi hija pero es su decisión y voy a respetarla… pero como derrame una sola lágrima por ti, vas a sentir lo que es dolor sin necesidad de un hechizo, ¿he sido claro? –terminó de advertir al rubio bajo la mirada reprobatoria de la castaña.

-No hará ninguna falta porque no pienso hacerla ningún daño –le contestó Draco seriamente.

-Espero por tu bien que no faltes a tu palabra –terminó diciendo Lucius y para remarcar sus palabras volvió a asentarle un pequeño golpe de advertencia en la nuca, provocando que el señor Granger riera por lo bajo.

Con esto, tanto Lucius como John, salieron de la sala dejándolos solos con sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno quiso hablar de lo que había pasado pero los dos tenían una idea fija en la mente: enfrentar a Ronald Weasley.

La primera en ver a Ronald fue Hermione.

-¡Ronald Weasley!

Ron no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Hermione lo colgó boca abajo (hechizo Levicorpus).

-¡Es la última vez que te lo digo! ¡Déjame vivir mi vida en paz! Acepta de una vez que no voy a estar contigo nunca, yo quiero a Draco.

Con esto se alejó de allí, soltando de golpe a Ron provocando que este callera contra el suelo. Sin mirar para atrás y sin arrepentimientos se reunió con Draco en la entrada del Gran

Comedor dónde el rubio miraba orgulloso a su novia.

* * *

Que les ha parecido la reacción de los papis?

Espero que les haya gustado!

De nuevo gracias a los que me apoyan!

Un Beso!


	9. Vacaciones de Navidad

El tiempo había pasado sin percances y cuando menos se lo esperaba, Hermione se encontraba pensando en el regalo de navidad para Draco. Quería que fuese algo muy personal y especial pero no se le ocurría nada. Por otro lado Draco hacía mucho que había comprado el regalo para la castaña. Solo había un problema, que se iban a sus casas por vacaciones y no podría dárselo en mano. Tenía que idear algo para no tener que estar esas tres largas semanas sin ella. Por otro lado, todos en el castillo estaban ansiosos porque acabaran las clases. Deseaban volver a sus casas y tener algo de tranquilidad.

Un rubio y una castaña aprovechaban sus últimos minutos de intimidad en la sala antes de montar en el expresso con dirección a Londres.

-Estaremos en contacto, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hermione recostada en el pecho del rubio.

-Claro que si, tesoro. Todos los días –le contestó él dándola un beso en la cabeza.

La castaña no contenta con eso, se revolvió en sus brazos hasta quedar de frente al rubio. Se miraron un instante a los ojos y se besaron. El beso era lento… saboreaban los labios del otro como cerrando una promesa… pero alguien los interrumpió.

-Hermione –dijo la voz de Ginny al otro lado de la puerta de la sala – ¿podemos hablar?

Hermione se deshizo del abrazo del rubio y corrió a abrir la puerta a su amiga.

-Claro, Ginny, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó la castaña dejando que la pelirroja entrase.

-Las dejo solas –dijo Draco yéndose para su cuarto.

-Cuéntame, Ginny.

-Es Ron –contestó Ginny sentándose en uno de los sillones –sé que no quieres saber nada de él, pero estoy muy preocupada, está muy raro y apenas come… -terminó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Eso sí que es raro, ¿Ron sin comer? Algo grave pasa" –pensó Hermione. – ¿Has probado a hablar con Harry? Alomejor el puede hacer algo.

-Sí pero Ron no quiere hablar con él…

-Sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada… y mucho menos después de lo que hizo…

-¡Lo sé! Es que estoy muy preocupada – y sin poder controlarse más, Ginny abrazó a Hermione y desahogó todo lo que tenía por dentro.

Al día siguiente, todos montaban apresurados en el tren buscando un compartimento.

La castaña iba a sentarse con Ginny, Harry y Luna cuando vio que Ron entraba en el compartimento y decidió irse a otro. No quería incomodar a nadie y si tenía que estar sola le daba lo mismo. Aunque mucho tiempo no estuvo sola porque Draco la encontró y se sentó con ella. Los dos hicieron el viaje en silencio, disfrutando de las últimas caricias hasta dentro de tres semanas… o eso pensaba la castaña.

Al salir del andén 9 y 3/4, la familia Granger y Malfoy esperaban charlando animadamente con la familia Weasley. Algo muy raro de ver.

-Hermione –dijo en cuanto la vio la señora Weasley – ¿qué tal te va todo?

-Muy bien, señora Weasley –contestó la castaña sonriendo.

-Cariño… vete despidiendo… -dijo suavemente, Rose, la madre de Hermione.

-¡Nos vemos pronto, Gin! ¡Hasta luego, señores Weasley! ¡No te olvides de escribir, Harry! –se despidió ella.

Estaban Hermione y Draco despidiéndose, cuando Lucius anunció que se verían en dos días.

-No entiendo… ¿para qué?

-¿No te lo ha dicho Draco? –le preguntó John a su hija.

-No, quería que fuese una sorpresa –contestó Draco mirando a Hermione.

Aquello sorprendió mucho a la castaña y la hizo muy feliz. Pasarían las navidades todos juntos. No le importaba donde fueran, solo sabía que iba a estar con Draco y con eso era suficiente.

A lo lejos un pelirrojo observaba con ojos maliciosos…

* * *

Aquí esta otro capitulo más!

Gracias a los reviews recibidos! No saben lo feliz que me hace!

Espero que les guste!

Un besoooo


	10. Navidades en Escocia

Hermione vivía en una nube. No se podía creer los días que estaba viviendo al lado de Draco. Sus padres habían reservado dos habitaciones en un antiguo castillo del siglo XIV, restaurado, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Larestong. A ella le hubiese gustado un lugar cálido como Cancún pero se había tenido que conformar con las tierras frías del norte de Escocia. Un paisaje completamente nevado, lleno de montañas en el horizonte y lagos helados.

En ese momento iban paseando por uno de los mercados que había por la zona. Era increíble ver cuantas cosas vendían aquellas personas, desde jarrones para el salón hasta espadas con historias. Lucius se empeñó, en contra de lo que pensaba Narcissa, en comprar una de esas espadas. Decía que iba a ponerla en el salón de la mansión Malfoy, en lo alto de la chimenea.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti –le dijo Draco al oído.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es? –preguntó con impaciencia Hermione.

-Esta noche lo sabrás… -contestó él misterioso.

-Jooo, pero para esta noche queda mucho… ¡Dámelo ahora! –exigió como una niña pequeña.

-No refunfuñes más o no lo tendrás hasta dentro de una semana –le respondió Draco divertido con la reacción de ella.

-¡Niños! –se escuchó a Rose decir – ¡no se separen de nosotros!

Draco agarró de la mano a Hermione y siguieron a sus padres. Todo hasta ese momento había sido precioso pero, ¿hasta que punto podría ser aún más perfecto? Hermione no pensaba que algo podría serlo más.

Hermione se estaba preparando para la cena cuando tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando abrió, vio que un mozo traía en sus brazos un enorme ramo de rosas. El muchacho le entregó el ramo, el cuál traía una tarjeta que decía:

"_Ni un millón de rosas pueden eclipsar tu belleza. Te espero en el hall en 10 minutos. No tardes. Te amo. D_"

Puso las flores en un jarrón con agua y guardó la tarjetita en un pequeño cofre que siempre llevaba con ella. Se dio los últimos retoques y bajó al hall.

Draco la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera, observando como ella bajaba lentamente peldaño a peldaño. Cuando llegó abajo la tendió la mano, la acercó a si mismo y la dio un tierno beso. (la escena es más o menos la de Titanic, cuando Rose baja a cenar y Jack la está esperando en las escaleras).

-Vamos –le dijo Draco con suavidad.

-Draco… el comedor está por allí –replicó Hermione mirando en la dirección contraria.

-¿Quién a dicho que íbamos a cenar en el comedor? –preguntó el con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos? –volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-Tesoro… ¿no puedes simplemente dejar que te lleve? ¿Necesitas saberlo todo? –preguntó Draco muy divertido.

-Soy curiosa por naturaleza –le contestó dejándose llevar aunque no sin rechistar.

Draco la guió a través de un hermoso jardín por un camino de pétalos de rosas, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna en lo alto del cielo, hasta llegar a una mesa iluminada por velas. Hermione estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, todo aquello era muy romántico.

La cena fue exquisita y Draco estuvo muy atento durante toda la cena. No paraba de agarrarla la mano y acariciarla la cara.

Acabando el postre, Draco se levantó y se acercó a ella y arrodillándose, sacó del bolsillo una cajita negra.

-No digas nada…-dijo él cuando vio que la castaña iba a hablar –sólo quiero que lleves esto –y sacó de la cajita una pequeño colgante de oro en forma de corazón con sus iniciales entrelazadas.

Hermione se retiró el pelo y dejó que Draco se lo colocase.

-Te amo –le dijo la castaña antes de darle un beso.

De pronto empezó a sonar una canción de fondo y Draco la sacó a bailar.

Permanecieron así durante casi toda la noche, bailando bajo la luna. Sin preocupaciones ni interrupciones. Él y Ella. Draco y Hermione. Rubio y Castaña. Gris y Miel.

El resto de la semana pasó tan rápidamente que cuando menos se lo esperaban ya estaban de nuevo en la estación de trenes, de camino al colegio.

* * *

Y otro capitulo mas! jeje En realidad es como si fuera la segunda parte de Vacaciones de Navidad pero como no la pude hacer de seguido pues lo dejo así en dos capis!

Espero que les guste! Gracias otra vez a los que me leen y dejan comentarios!

Un beso!


	11. Hermione Granger ¿Desaparecida?

Aquí vuelvo con otro mas y espero que les guste!

El titulo ya da bastantes pistas...

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Las vacaciones habían sido muy cortas para desgracia de la castaña. Los días vividos en Escocia habían sido lo mejor y Draco había sido súper romántico en todo momento. La castaña sujetó entre sus manos el colgante que Draco la había regalado el día de navidad, recordando ese momento. Aunque el regalo de ella no había sido tan impresionante, Draco lo lucía gustoso. Era un reloj con la pulsera de cuero y por detrás había grabado sus iniciales.

Al poco tiempo de regresar las chicas decidieron hacer una "pijama party" y que mejor lugar que la habitación de Hermione, ya que no molestarían a nadie con sus risas y locuras.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Ginny y Luna. Rápidamente se colocaron el pijama y se tiraron encima de la cama de Hermione, mientras ella ponía a salvo alguna de sus cosas dentro del armario.

La puerta sonó y Draco asomó la cabeza:

-Hermione, me voy a dormir con Theo y Blaise. Nos vemos mañana. Nos hagáis muchas travesuras –terminó diciendo divertido.

-Nos vemos mañana –le contestó ella despidiéndose con un beso, mientras que de fondo Ginny y Luna se reían de algo que estaban mirando en una revista.

La castaña se acercó a sus amigas y echó una ojeada a la revista. Estaban viendo un reportaje sobre Víktor Krum, el jugador de quidditch más joven y guapo (según la reportera de la revista).

En el reportaje salía Krum, sin camiseta y montado en la escoba. Mientras Hermione pensaba que si ellas creían que eso era sexy, es que no había visto a Draco durante y después de terminar un entrenamiento. (Yo le veo todas las noches en mis sueños! xP)

Al momento siguiente llegaron Parvati y Lavender, que preguntaron de que estaban viendo y al segundo todas comentaban los increíbles músculos que tenía Krum, mientras Hermione las miraba muy divertida.

La noche pasó animada entre risas y juegos hasta que...

-Oye, Hermione, ya que estamos hablando de chicos… ¿cómo es Draco? –preguntó atrevida Parvati.

-Pues… es tierno, cariñoso, muy romántico… -empezó a decir ella.

-No, Hermione, eso ya lo vemos cuando está contigo, lo que queremos saber es cómo es cuando nadie los ve…

-No entiendo…

-Hermione, chica, que cortita eres –le dijo Luna – ¡lo que quiere saber es como es en la cama! –terminó soltando la rubia provocando las risas de las chicas y el sonrojo de la castaña.

-Pero… ¿cómo me preguntáis eso? –dijo la pobre castaña.

-Mujer, es normal, vivís juntos en una misma torre… -siguió Lavender.

-Es que nunca lo había pensado de esa manera…

-Pero haber… habrá veces en las que estéis demasiado cariñosos ¿no? –preguntó Parvati arqueando las cejas.

-Si… pero siempre para y…

-¡AY! ¡HERMIONE QUE PEDAZO DE NOVIO TIENES! –exclamó de repente Ginny.

-¿Si, verdad? –dijo Hermione orgullosa, llevándose un golpe con el cojín que Luna le había lanzado a la cabeza.

Ese fue el principio de una gran guerra entre las chicas. Cuando se cansaron decidieron ir a dormir, aunque claro… ya estaba amaneciendo.

Muy lejos de allí, un rubio se despertaba de la cama, en su antigua habitación, pensando en que hacer con un San Valentín, que aunque estaba lejos todavía, el veía encima suyo.

Eran ya cerca de la hora de comer cuando Hermione, recién levantada, vió una nota en su mesilla, citándola cerca del sauce boxeador. Inmediatamente dejó la nota, se vistió y bajó a encontrarse con Draco, porque para ella era obvio que había sido él el de la nota.

Llevaba un rato esperando y no veía a Draco por ningún lado, siempre era muy puntual. De repente sintió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Lejos de allí y ajeno a todo, Draco asomaba la cabeza en el cuarto de su novia y vio a cuatro chicas despertando.

-Chicas, ¿han visto dónde está Hermione?

-No, pensábamos que estaba contigo. Se levantó hace ya un rato.

-Gracias, la seguiré buscando –y con esto se dispuso a buscarla por todo el castillo.

Draco pasó toda la tarde buscando a la castaña, desesperado por encontrarla. El tiempo pasaba y nadie sabía nadie de ella. Buscó por todos los lugares y al final decidió ir a pedir ayuda al director y el cual hizo un anuncio en la cena.

-Alumnos, tengo que darles una noticia. La señorita Granger ha desaparecido dentro de los terrenos de este colegio. Si alguien sabe algo, por favor se ruega que lo cuenten. Es muy importante encontrarla cuando antes.

El Gran Comedor se sumió en un silencio sepulcral mientras intentaban asimilar la noticia, sus amigas lloraban y Draco controlaba las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y un pelirrojo no podía esconder la sonrisa de satisfacción que asomaba en su cara.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? ¿Demasiado dramático?

Nos vemos pronto! Un beso y cuidense!


	12. Ronald Weasley: Secuestrador

Aquí vuelvo con otro más! Ya queda poquito para el final!

Como ven el titulo es bastante revelador... aunque esto no es ninguna sorpresa era bastante predecible... jejeje

Algo aclaratorio: Se dan dos escenarios, uno el castillo y otro donde está Hermione! Intentaré diferenciarlos bien!

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos desesperada. Estaba atada de manos y pies, tirada en un colchón en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y gracias a una pequeña luz que se filtraba por uno de los ventanales pudo ver dónde la tenían. Las ventanas estaban completamente tapiadas, los muebles eran viejos y estaban arañados y una capa de polvo cubría todo. Aquella habitación le resultaba muy familiar.

Escuchó unos pasos y en un segundo la taparon los ojos con un hechizo. Sintió mucho miedo. No sabía porque la hacían esto a ella sino le había hecho daño a nadie.

Sintió como la acariciaban la cara. Se retiró. No quería que aquel personaje la tocara. Escuchó cómo se alejaba mientras que iba diciendo que algún día sería suya. La venda desapareció con la misma rapidez que con la que apareció.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, un rubio no podía dejar de pensar donde podría estar su castaña. No dejaba de reprocharse el no haber estado con ella lo suficiente. Se sentía culpable por su desaparición.

Todos estaban muy afectados con su desaparición. Ginny y Luna no dejaban de llorar recordando a Hermione y los profesores rogaban para que alguien levantase la mano en sus clases. Extrañamente, el único que parecía normal era Ronald. Aunque ayudaba en la investigación y hacía todo lo posible por reunir pistas, no se le veía para nada afectado, es más, hasta algunos dirían que se sentía feliz.

Llevaba un rato intentando escuchar algo que la ayudase a saber dónde exactamente estaba. En ocasiones escuchaba susurros lejanos, como si pasaran cerca de allí. Había intentado levantarse en varias ocasiones pero siempre terminaba en el suelo. La habían maniatado de tal manera que era imposible siquiera mover un dedo.

Aunque ya había anochecido, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y un rayito se colaba por las ventanas. Algo se encendió en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la "Casa de los Gritos". Había caído al mirar un cuadro en el que se podía ver claramente a Lunático, Colagusano, Hocico y Cornamenta.

No podía dejar de pensar en quien podría haberle hecho eso. Ella no tenía enemigos… por lo menos no desde que estaba con Draco. Aunque pensándolo más detenidamente, Ron podría haber hecho eso para vengarse de Draco, pero era su amigo no podía hacerle eso a ella. Solo rogaba que Draco la encontrase pronto. Y pensando en el rubio fue poco a poco cerrando los ojos.

Cuando la castaña volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró enfrente de ella una bandeja con comida. Estaba tan hambrienta que no se paró a pensar si la comida estaba envenenada. Cuando terminó de comer se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

El individuo estaba en una esquina rodeado de penumbras y no le podía ver el rostro.

-Tenías hambre, ¿eh? –dijo el desconocido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? –preguntó desesperadamente la castaña.

-De ti todo. Eres mía y si te tengo que tener atada, pues te tendré atada todo el tiempo que haga falta -contestó tranquilamente el desconocido.

-¿Pero qué ganas tú de todo esto? -volvió a preguntar ella.

-Ganar, nada. Sólo venganza, una muy dulce venganza –con esto último desapareció de la habitación.

Al escuchar eso, Hermione sintió verdadero pánico, solo había una persona que podría desear venganza y utilizarla a ella para conseguirlo: Ronald Weasley.

El rubio llevaba dándole vueltas a una idea. Todo el mundo sabía que Hermione era su punto débil, si alguien quería hacerle daño, solo tenía que hacérselo a Hermione. ¿Y quién deseaba tanto una venganza contra él? RONALD WEASLEY. Era muy extraño que todo el mundo estuviese preocupado por ella y la estuviese buscando por todos lados y la comadreja se comportase de lo más normal.

Tenía un plan para desenmascararlo pero no podía hacerlo solo. Necesitaba a Potter y su maravilloso mapa. Le buscó por todo el castillo y le encontró hablando con Ginny.

-Potter, necesito tu ayuda. Es importante. Creo que puedo encontrar a Hermione.

-Claro, con tal de encontrar a Hermione lo que sea –contestó Harry ofreciéndose enseguida.

Le explicó el plan y se pusieron en camino, abrieron el mapa, y como Harry ya había visto el primer día, Hermione no aparecía en él, lo que significaba que estaba fuera del colegio, pero el rubio buscaba otro punto en el mapa y le encontró saliendo del castillo y yendo hacia el sauce boxeador.

-¡Potter, mira a Weasley!

-¿Qué hace Ron ahí? –preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué hay ahí?

-Es la entrada a un túnel que va a la "Casa de los Gritos".

-¡Hermione puede estar ahí!

Sin perder ni un minuto más, corrieron detrás del pelirrojo.

Mientras Ron llegaba a la habitación donde tenía a Hermione y vio que la castaña estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Le dolía verla de esa manera pero era la única forma de conseguir que se olvidara del hurón y estuviese con él, como siempre había tenido que ser.

-Ron… -escuchó sollozar a Hermione –déjame ir, por favor. Lo que estás haciendo no está bien…

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y creo saber cómo piensas…

-Lo siento Hermione, pero no puedo dejarte ir…

El pelirrojo se disponía a abandonar el lugar, cuando un fuerte hechizo le impulsó hacia la pared. En ese momento entraron Harry y Draco por la puerta. Draco corrió hacia Hermione, la quitó las ataduras y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Seguido de Harry, entraron algunos profesores y se llevaron a Ronald.

-Shhhh, ya pasó tranquila… ya estoy aquí… -le decía el rubio a Hermione, tranquilizándose más a él que a ella.

-He pasado tanto miedo… creí que no volvería a verte…

Y así abrazados, salieron de aquella casa.

* * *

Espero no haber decepcionado demasiado con este capitulo porque me costó muchisimo hacerlo!

Muchas gracias a los que me siguen y me apoyan... sin ustedes esto no hubiera llegado hasta aquí.

Un beso fuerte!


	13. Graduación

Se acabó lo que se daba... llegamos al final de esta historia...

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Aún podía recordar esos ojos azules, mirándola desde aquel atrio, llenos de dolor y suplica… pero también recordaba la mirada helada que le dedicó a Draco, llena de odio y resentimiento. Aún, meses después del arresto y del juicio de Ronald, sentía escalofríos cuando lo recordaba…

Le dolía muchísimo que Ron hubiese acabado en Azkaban pero después de haberla secuestrado, ningún juez le iba a declarar inocente.

Un movimiento a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su rubio empezaba a despertar. Draco se había mudado al cuarto de la castaña inmediatamente después de que la encontraran en la casa de los gritos, temía que si se volvía a separar de ella, volverían a apartarla de él.

A pesar de dormir juntos, el rubio siempre la había respetado y había esperado hasta que la castaña había estado preparada para dar el paso. Y ella, cuando por fin lo habían dado, se había sentido muy feliz.

El rubio se volvió a mover, acomodándose y abrazando a la castaña contra él. Ella se acomodó a él. No podía dormir, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Cuantas cosas habían pasado desde aquel primer beso en la playa con Draco. Aunque si comparaba los primeros meses con aquellos últimos, los primeros habían sido mucho más movidos. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las peleas con el rubio cuando les dijeron que los dos iban a ser premios anuales y casi suelta una carcajada cuando se le vino a la mente la imagen de Draco totalmente empapado y sentado en la orilla del lago.

Había sido una tarde antes de los exámenes, estaban en el algo relajándose para la cena cuando llegaron Luna y su novio, (sí, Luna tenía novio) y entre tonterías y más tonterías acabaron su rubio, Harry y Nick (el novio de Luna) metidos hasta la cintura en el lago, mientras que una castaña, una pelirroja y una rubia, no podían parar de reír, encogidas en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

A lo largo de ese año muchas cosas habían pasado, eventos que recordarían siempre, momentos que marcan un antes y un después en sus vidas, y Hermione lo sabía muy bien. Gracias a lo pasado con Ron quería estudiar psicología. Quería entender la mente de las personas y ayudarles a superar sus miedos y a vencer sus vicios.

Sí. Definitivamente Hermione estaba muy contenta. Había conseguido las mejores calificaciones en los EXTASIS, tenía un novio al cual adoraba y unos amigos con los que podía contar para cualquier cosa.

Y hoy era el último día. Parecía mentira… siete largos años entre aquellas paredes, deseando acabar y echar a volar para que llegase el día más esperado y no querer levantarse de la cama y seguir allí, en su hogar, porque eso es lo que era el colegio para ella. Su segundo hogar. Dónde tenía una pequeña familia.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó dulcemente Draco. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio llevaba despierto un rato.

-No quiero salir de la cama…

-Cariño, yo también estoy muy bien aquí contigo… pero hay que desayunar y terminar de preparar las cosas…

-¡Tonto! Me refiero a que no quiero que esto acabe… -dijo haciendo pucheritos.

-¡Boba! Podrás dejar de estudiar aquí, pero el colegio siempre estará contigo -le contestó el dándola un suave pellizquito en la nariz.

-Lo sé… bueno, siempre nos quedan las reuniones de ex-alumnos -contestó resisgnada.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Y ahora arriba! ¡Que hay que meter un montón de trastos en los baúles!

Todo era un revuelo general en todo el castillo. La castaña paseaba por todos los pasillos guardando el color de los tapices, intentando recordar cada rincón de aquel lugar…

Las horas pasaban y el final cada vez estaba más cerca. La imagen de una mujer se reflejaba en el espejo enterizo del baño de nuestros premios anuales. Vestía un bonito palabra de honor negro ajustado en el pecho y cintura y con un poco de vuelo desde la cintura hasta donde acababa, un poco por encima de la rodilla. En la cintura llevaba una banda azul celeste y los zapatos de tacón alto eran del mismo color que la banda. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto, juvenil, dejando unos mechones rebeldes caer por su cara. El maquillaje que había elegido era muy natural, apenas un poco de celeste en el parpado móvil, con la línea del ojo bien definida en negro. En los labios un toque de gloss.

En ese momento salía Draco de su cuarto, arreglado con un traje chaqueta gris, camisa celeste y sin corbata. Se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó. Se contempló en el espejo. Hacían una fantástica pareja.

Iban bajando al gran comedor cuando Hermione le pidió a Draco que se adelantase que tenía que hacer una cosa antes. Despedirse de la biblioteca… aquel templo del saber en el que había pasado horas y horas haciendo deberes o leyendo…

Paseaba por sus pasillos respirando aquel olor que tanto le gustaba… páginas viejas y nuevas, historias reales e inventadas, libros de texto llenos del saber que tanto le gustaba a ella… y mientras caminaba lentamente entre ellos una mano se posaba en cada libro, intentando memorizar cada título…

Y así la encontró Draco, sumergida entre historias…

-Amor, vamos al Gran Comedor…

-Algún día tendré una biblioteca tan grande como esta… -salió murmurando la castaña por las puertas de la biblioteca.

Habían acondicionado el Gran Comedor para la ocasión. Las cuatro enormes mesas que acostumbraban a estar allí habían sido reemplazadas por mesas redondas de 6 comensales, de los 4 colores de Hogwarts.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Harry, Ginny, Luna y Nick se habían sentado con ellos. La castaña casi había olvidado que le tocaba decir el discurso de cierre de la celebración.

El director se levantó de la mesa pidiendo por favor un poco de silencio e hizo llamar a la castaña, que subió al atril hecha un manojo de nervios. Miró al frente y recibió la sonrisa cálida de Draco, tomó aire y empezó.

-"Amigos y compañeros de clases y profesores… siete años… siete, que se dice pronto, años cargados de emociones, aventuras y sobre todo anécdotas… porque quién no recuerda la primera vez que nos pusieron una escoba delante y nos dijeron "Volad", yo recuerdo el culazo que me di y aún siento el dolor…" –dijo la castaña haciendo una mueca de dolor. La gente sonrió al recordarlo.

"…Siete años en los hemos hecho y perdido amigos, porque aunque la rivalidad de las casas sea muy fuerte, la amistad y el amor –dice mirando directamente a Draco –hace que el color no sea un problema…"

"…Siete años de cambios… ya no somos niños… ahora somos adultos, ya no somos aquellos niños que temían al proceso de selección sin sospechar que se trataba de un sombrero parlante... que antes incluso de que nosotros supiéramos qué o quién queríamos ser en la vida… él ya lo sabía…"

"…Ahora nos queda mirar para el futuro… ser fieles a nosotros mismos y no perder el contacto de quienes nos importan. Tampoco hay que olvidarse de los profesores aquellos que con sus trabajos y exámenes nos hicieron probar nuestra capacidad… aquellos profesores, que a su modo, eran unos grandes consejeros…"

"…Amigos… aquello que parecía tan lejos aquel primer día… ya está aquí… hemos terminado… ¡LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO!"

Ante esto todo el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos. Draco sacó a Hermione al jardín en cuanto tuvo un respiro.

Y así, abrazados de cara a la luna, prometieron no separarse nunca, mirar hacia adelante y no olvidar nunca lo que entre aquellas paredes habían vivido.

FIN

* * *

Que les pareció el final? Espero no decepcionarlos...

Creí que seria mejor dejar el fic como está y no enreversarlo con mas lios o alargarlo y convertirlo en monótomo... a mí me gusta mucho tal y como quedó! y a ustedes? jeje

Gracias por haberme acompañado durante todos los capitulos (vosotrs sabeís quienes sois), por leer y por darme una oportunidad... GRACIAS!

Un beso!


	14. Epilogo

He decidido hacer un epilogo!

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Una castaña y un rubio atravesaban unas puertas enormes, se volvían a maravillar con los impresionantes muros de aquel castillo. Quince años después de su graduación volvían al lugar que los vio crecer, luchar por lo que creían y enamorarse.

Hermione y Draco se habían casado hacia 10 años y habían tenido dos mellizos: Scorpius y Rose, de nueve años y un pequeño de cuatro años: Alexander. Lo que ellos no sabían es que otro hijo estaba de camino.

A pesar de los años, ellos seguían en muy buena forma. Y ni que decir que a Draco le sentaban de maravilla los años.

Draco había cumplido el sueño de Hermione: tener una biblioteca mucho más grande que la del colegio. Al principio solo había sido una sala pequeñita con algunas colecciones de sus autores favoritos, pero la avidez de Hermione por la lectura la habían hecho comprar cada semana un libro diferente, teniendo la biblioteca clasificada por autores y géneros. Habían construido su propio templo del saber, del que ella estaba muy orgullosa.

Aunque sus hijos habían demostrado que eran tan inteligentes como ambos, solo Rose había heredado la pasión por la lectura. Aunque Scorpius también leía bastante, sin embargo, su verdadera pasión era el quidditch.

La castaña estudió psicología y trabaja en el Londres muggle, mientras que Draco trabaja en el ministerio. Hermione se sentía realizada cada vez que ayudaba a alguno de sus pacientes a superar sus traumas.

El matrimonio entró en el Gran Comedor y enseguida localizaron a los Potter.

Harry y Ginny se habían casado dos años antes que ellos, y enseguida habían tenido a su hijo el mayor: James, que entraría al colegio en septiembre de ese año. Con la edad de Scorpius, estaba Albus y por último la pequeña Lily de cinco añitos.

Harry había sido fichado por uno de los equipos más famosos de quidditch, pero cuando Ginny se quedó embarazada lo dejó porque no quería dejar tanto tiempo sola a la pelirroja y empezó a trabajar en el ministerio, en el mismo departamento que Draco.

Ginny, por su parte, se ocupaba de su casa y de sus hijos, había decido no trabajar hasta que sus hijos entrasen en el colegio. Cuando eso pasase ya encontraría un trabajo para mantenerse ocupada.

Cuando los Malfoy y los Potter se tuvieron delante no pudieron evitar sonreír. Estaban felices de volver a estar entre aquellas paredes.

-¡Chicos! –se escuchó como los llamaba alguien. Voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y vieron a una rubia de larga melena corriendo hacia ellos.

Luna siempre sería Luna, eternamente en la luna, con sus locas y disparatadas ideas. Era la única que no se había casado. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con Nick, lo habían dejado cuando a él le ofrecieron un trabajo en EEUU. Ella no quería alejarse de su tierra y él no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad. Durante un tiempo ella perdió la expresión soñadora de su rostro, pero un día la volvió a recuperar cuando encontró a un antiguo compañero de curso tomándose un café en la misma cafetería que ella. Volvieron a hablar y al tiempo ya estaban saliendo juntos. Les iba tan bien juntos que habían decido dar un paso más e irse a vivir juntos.

Luna trabajaba en el ministerio también, en el departamento de misterios. Si había algo que la volviese más loca de lo que ya estaba, eran sin duda los misterios.

Se sentaron en una mesa y observaron con atención a todos aquellos compañeros. Parecía increíble cuanto habían cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron.

El nuevo director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, les pidió un poco de silencio. Lamentablemente tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall, habían fallecido un tiempo atrás.

Después del discurso del director, en las mesas apareció la comida. Al final de la cena, Hermione miró hacia el techo y dijo señalándolo:

-¡MIRAD!

El techo mágico dejaba ver como una lluvia de estrellas se producía en ese mismo momento. Todos recordarían ese momento toda la vida.

Aunque ninguno dijo nada ni le menciono en ningún momento, la verdad es que todos se acordaban de aquel pelirrojo con el que habían compartido aventuras.

Ronald Weasley, después de salir de Azkaban, se había ido fuera del país y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Aunque hubiese hecho daño a algunas personas, en el fondo eran amigos y eso no podía cambiarlo nada.

Todos esperaban verlo aparecer por esa puerta y correr hacia él para abrazarlo… pero el pelirrojo nunca la cruzó.

Casi amanecía cuando decidieron retirarse del lugar. Ahora que habían vuelto no querían irse. Al rubio se le ocurrió una idea y todos corrieron hacia el lago. Y así, en la orilla, abrazados y todos juntos, vieron el amanecer.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

-¿Dónde pueden trabajar Draco y Harry? No piensen más, son aurores jeje

-Ron, nunca volvió a su tierra y nadie sabe nada de él (es mejor asi... xD)

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS! UN BESO ENORME!


End file.
